The Girl Who Changed it All
by lilbrig01
Summary: Owen Shaw bad ass bad guy. He had no weakness and nothing in the way of what he wanted. Well that was before he saw Cassie. Cassie changed it all he has a weakness now one that he wants no one to find out about. One that has no idea what he's done or what he's capable of. What will she do when she finds out? What will he do when she finds out?


**I'm in a fast and furious mood so I'll be posting a couple of stories for it. I'm still updating my other ones I know it's taking for ever and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this story. I think Owen is sexy and I always thought he should have a weakness like everyone else.**

* * *

Hi! My name is Cassie Holt! I live in a California right outside L.A. the city of Angels. I'm seventeen, though I can pass for older. And well honestly I'm the definition of innocent. I've never had se or done anything sexual, heck I've never even kissed a boy. I work as a waitress at a little dinner owned by a little old couple. I have long auburn hair that goes to about my mid back, I have ice blue eyes, I'm very short at 5'4, I've got a dancer's body, but with C sized boobs, I have full red lips, and I'm tan. I live with my grandma, but she could really care less about me. My parents bailed on me when I was ten. I had no other family then my grandma she didn't want to take me in, but she did for money of course. I'm working on saving money to get out of here I want to travel the world. I graduated high school when I was sixteen so, now all I have to do is save the money. And find a way away from my grandma. My parents send her money as long as I live with her even when I'm over eighteen they will send her money, but if they find out I don't live there anymore, well bye-bye money. So naturally getting her to let me leave will be very hard to do.

Currently I'm at work. We're slow tonight there is no one in here at all. I'm wiping down the counters then I hear the bell signaling a customer has come in. I put away my rag and turn around to welcome them, but my voice dies in my throat. The man who just walked in has to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He's tall so tall at least a foot taller than me, thank god I'm wearing heels so I am a little taller than normal, he's built extremely built, and he has short hair and piercing eyes. He notices my staring and smirks and says, "See something interesting love?" He has an English accent please excuse me while I pass out. I take a breath and say, "Welcome to Sylvia's take a seat where ever you like and I'll be right there to take your order." He laughs a little then takes a seat one of the tables. I turn and dig out my pencil and pad, which I really don't need, but I needed a second to calm down before facing this gorgeous man I have no chance with.

I walk from behind the counter to his table I hope he doesn't want a burger or anything fried I'm the only one here and I can't really grill or fry. I put on my brightest smile and walked to the table he's sitting at and I say, "Hello! I'm Cassie. Can I take your order?" He looks at me curiously then looks me up and down. I blush bright red and he notices because he smirks at me. Finally he says, "Just a cup of coffee, love." Nod still blushing and hurry behind the counter and pour him a cup and hurry back to him. I set the cup full of coffee down in front of him and go to walk away, but he grabs my hand and says, "Will you join me?" normally I'd say no, that I had work to do, but I couldn't say no to him so with a blush I said, "Sure."

I sit down in front of him and he says, "So Cassie how long have you been working here?" I smile and say, "Since I was fifteen." He nods and asks, "How old are you now?" I blush and say, "Seventeen." He is shocked for a split second, but he covers it pretty quick and says, "Well you look much older my dear." I giggle and my blush darkens a little and I say, "I get that a lot. What about you where do you work?" he smirks and says, "I travel a lot and sell things and trade things." I was so amazed that sounded so cool. I ask, "Where have you traveled?" He just smirks back and says, "All over the world." I smile dreamily and say, "I'd love to travel the world. I'm saving money to do that. I graduated high school early so now all I have to do is save the money to go and get away from my grandma somehow." He nods and says, "How much longer will it take you to save up to travel? And what do you mean get away from your grandmother?" I sigh, "Well I'll be working here for at least seven more years before I can attempt to go anywhere and well my parents bailed on me when I was ten they will send my grandma money as long as I live with her. Even if I live there after I'm eighteen."

He nods again and says, "I see." I smile and then I say, "You know I just realized I don't know your name or how old you are. Care to share?" I giggled and he smirked and said, "How rude of me. My name is Owen Shaw and I'm twenty-nine." I giggled and he looked at me questionably and I said, "You don't look twenty-nine. I thought you were twenty-five." He laughs a little and it was a weird sound not bad it just sounded like he did it too often. I smile at him and he looks at me curiously and asks, "What?" I giggle and say, "I like your laugh and your smile." He looks beyond shocked like he didn't realize he'd down either of those things. I pull out my phone to check the time and I jump out of my seat it's time to close and I'm a little behind. As soon as I jump up he looks and me and asks, "What's wrong?" I sigh and say, "It closing time I need to do a couple things than I need to hurry home." He looks outside and says, "I don't see a car out there is someone picking you up?" I shake my head and say, "No I walk home every night." It was like something in him snapped he said, "You will not walk home anymore it's too dangerous me or one of my associates will start driving you home every night. Got it?" This was so weird, but he looked so serious and the way he said it left no room for argument so I said, "Of course Owen." He nodded and kissed my cheek then told, "Alright love I'll be waiting outside. When you're ready come get in the car and I'll take you home." I nod and he kisses my forehead this time then he walks out the door.

I finish up the stuff I need to do then go out the door. I see the only car in the parking lot and I get in it. Owen looks at me and asks, "Where to love?" I give him my address and he nods. It's not a far drive and when we get there he kills the engine. He turns to look at me and says, "I like you Cassie would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I blush and say, "What about our age difference? What if my grandma doesn't approve of it?" He smirks and says, "Leave your grandma to me she'll approve without a second thought when I talk to her. And for our age difference it doesn't bother me in the slightest." I giggled still blushing and said, "Ok I'll go out with you." He smirks, "Excellent. Tomorrow I'll send over an associate with one of my cards to take you shopping and I don't want any arguments from you about it." I went to protest, but he gave me a look that said don't even bother so I didn't. He nodded impressed that I didn't fight with him. Then he did the most shocking thing of all he kissed me right on the lips. I froze then after a few seconds I began to respond. He pulled back and looked at me curiously, "Was that your first kiss?" I blushed the brightest red I've ever been and nodded slowly while looking down. He lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I like that no man has ever touched you. I'll be your first everything. I like that." He sounded so possessive when he said it. It should have scared me, but honestly I liked it. I nodded and said, "Ok Owen then I'm glad I waited."

Suddenly we heard yelling I looked at the front porch and saw my grandma there yelling. I got out of the car and to my surprise so did Owen. He came around to my side kissed me one more time then told me, "Go inside love, go to bed I'll take care of this." I nodded and pulled a pen out of my purse and took his hand I wrote my number on it and said, "Text me and tell me what happens." He nods and takes my hand, he walks me to the porch. My grandma says, "You little brat bringing boys here! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you no dating!" Owen pushed me and I just walked by my grandma into the house. I really hope Owen knows what he's doing. I walk up to my room and close the door.

Owen's P.O.V.

I look at Cassie's grandma as she goes to go after Cassie I say, "Stop." She turns to glare at me and I smirk at her. I say, "Look I'm going to make you an offer and I recommend you take it. Understand?" She glares at me and says, "Who do you think you are?" I say, "Owen Shaw a wealthy intelligent man who is going to make you a deal if you shut the hell up!" She shut up after wealthy greedy old bat. I say, "Good you understand me. Now I will be dating your granddaughter and eventually I'll take her away from here. Now you are going to let us date and when the time comes you're going to let her leave with me. Now if you coöperate I'll give twenty grand and take your granddaughter that we both know you don't want off your hands. Do we have a deal?" She thought it over for a second, but we both know what her answer was going to be. She finally says, "Fine we have a deal, but after I get my money I never want to see that little brat again." I nod then I glare, "Let's make something clear till that girl leaves with me you better be the perfect grandmother and urge her to keep in this relationship with me. If you don't you'll be in the worst home for elderly I can find till the day you die without a penny to your name. Do you understand?" she paled considerably, but nodded and the hurried inside obviously scared of me. I smirk at that. I love causing fear.

I text Cassie and tell her things went fine and that she is ok with us going out. She texted back quick how excited she was and how amazing I am for getting her grandma to agree and also how glad she was that we met so randomly tonight. I smile at that. There was nothing random about our meeting. I saw a couple of weeks ago while I was getting a team together for the jobs I have coming up in Europe. I came here to finish off Letty, but her memory loss is useful to me. Anyway back to Cassie. I saw her one day she was so beautiful and innocent. You could tell just back looking at her. She did something no one has done she caught my interest and I got as much info on her as I could then I watched the dinner for a time when she alone to stage a first meeting. This girl is so kind and very submissive and that works very well for me. I could do all the jobs I needed to and my sweet little Cassie would never know she'd just think we were traveling for my work which we were. I've just got a couple of weeks till we need to do a job in Russia so I need to make her fall fast which shouldn't be too hard. I'm obsessed with this girl that much I know, but I will have her and no one and I mean no one will take her from me. Or there will be hell to pay.

When I got back to our head-quarters I called out for Letty. She came from where we keep the cars and said, "What?" I smirk at her and said, "Now, now Letty be nice. I need you to do a favor for me. Can you do that?" she rolls her eye and says, "Yeah whatever." I smirk and give her one of my credit cards and Cassie's address and tell her, "Go get a girl named Cassie from this address and take her shopping with this card." She was about to protest, but I just started walking away as I was about to round a corner I said, "Oh and Letty, play nice with her. I mean it." With that said I walked away from Letty to find Riley my dear cousin who will be Hobbs partner. No one knows that though except me and that's how it will stay. We needed to take strategy for dealing with Hobbs. I just can't wait to take out my Cassie tomorrow night. Time to get back to work though things don't steal themselves.


End file.
